Playtime
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Sequel to "Snow White Queen". Alexis decides to have some playtime with her kitten. Oneshot. Yuri. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. I do however own my OC, Tyler Kimana. From my story "Seize the Moment" and sequel to "Snow White Queen". Yuri, lemon, no flaming, and please review!

**Playtime**

"Wanna watch a movie, Lex?"

Alexis was seated on the couch in Tyler's dorm. She glanced up at her lover slowly.

"Alright,"

Tyler went around to the DVD player and inserted a movie. As she walked behind the couch, her eyes couldn't help but notice the sinfully short skirt Alexis wore. A wave of desire swept over Tyler and she got a devious look in her eyes. She came directly behind the dark blonde, moved her hair aside, and started to kiss Alexis' neck. Alexis closed her eyes and gave an ever-so-soft moan.

"Wanna make-out?" Tyler whispered in her ear, her hot breath on Alexis' neck.

"But the movie-"

"We own the movie, Lexi…"

Alexis turned her head and Tyler lowered her lips to hers. After a few seconds, their lips parted, and their tongues snaked their way into each other's mouths. Tyler climbed over the back of the couch, her hands cupping Alexis' face, and she sat up by her knees. One hand left Alexis' face, and slipped down the collar of Alexis' shirt, now rubbing over her full breast. Alexis could feel her panties dampen slowly, her hand gripping the arm of the couch, while the other clutched the hem of her shirt.

Tyler pulled away and smirked, "Somebody wants to play."

She didn't know how right she was. The next minute, Alexis' arms grabbed Tyler's waist, forcing Tyler's face to land in Alexis' lap and for Alexis' to be inbetween her legs. Alexis lifted her bottom up some, allowing Tyler to slip her hands underneath the skirt, and slowly pull Alexis' panties down her thighs. Alexis meanwhile did the same to Tyler, exposing her sex to the light golden brown orbs that belonged to her lover.

"Playtime's about to begin, my sweet," Alexis growled, before plunging her tongue into Tyler.

Tyler ground her teeth at the feeling of Alexis' butterfly strokes. Her tongue could do wonders and Tyler knew firsthand about that. Alexis' hands were unzipping the sides of Tyler's skirt until it was nothing but two pieces of denim. She tossed the pieces aside and started running her hands up and down the backs of Tyler's thighs.

"Lex! Oh that feels good!" Tyler moaned.

The raven haired girl tugged Alexis' skirt up, the Obelisk Queen immediately parting her legs, and Tyler looked down at her prize. Tyler then thrusted her own tongue into Alexis, tonguing her as she tongued her, and she dug her nails into Alexis' thighs. After a few more moments, both Tyler and Alexis released, the other lapping up the other's fluids. Alexis released Tyler's waist and she fell sideways, lying across Alexis' lap.

"Still… wanna… play?" Tyler panted, sitting up.

"You… bet…" Alexis replied with her face flushed.

The dark blonde kicked off her panties and then stripped off her shirt and bra. Tyler went to do the same but Alexis stopped her. Slowly and seductively, Alexis crawled over top Tyler on all fours, her fingernails trailing down Tyler's bare hip to where her panties remained around her knees. Alexis slid them down Tyler's legs slowly before spreading them out. Her hands then worked on pulling Tyler's shirt over her head. A smirk formed at the absence of Tyler's bra.

"My little kitty planned this, didn't she?"

"Maybe…"

Alexis gave her a wicked grin, "Well then maybe I ought to play with my kitty some more."

Tyler trembled as Alexis leaned down to kiss her neck. Tyler parted her legs even more, her nails now digging into Alexis' shoulder-blades, and leaving small crescent moon shaped marks. Alexis then brought her knee up and pressed it against Tyler's vagina. Moaning, Tyler rubbed herself against it, rubbing faster the moment Alexis nipped her neck.

Alexis' hand then grasped Tyler's breast and she felt Tyler arch her back in order for her nipple to press against her palm. The dark blonde took her other hand and reached down to touch herself. Tyler glanced between their breasts, and saw what Alexis was doing, coming at the mere sight. Her fluids covered Alexis' knee, making her grind harder and faster.

Alexis drove her fingers deep inside of herself in response, jerking her head back from Tyler's neck to let out a cry. Tyler took this opportunity to take Alexis' breast into her mouth, her hot tongue swirling around the hard nipple rapidly, and Alexis orgasmed from the combined feeling of the grinding, her fingers, and her breast in Tyler's mouth. Tyler released Alexis' breast and pulled herself up so that her lower back met the couch's arm.

"Meow… kitty wants to play with you now." Tyler purred.

Tyler climbed into Alexis' lap, fondling her breasts, and deep kissing her. Alexis then took Tyler's smaller breasts into her hands and did the same. Both Obelisks moved so their vaginas were pressing together intimately. After groping for a little bit, Alexis pulled back and lay back on the couch, Tyler now sitting on top of her.

"I want to feel your touch, Tyler; I want to feel it…" Alexis groaned.

"As you wish, my queen," Tyler whispered, getting on her knees above her.

She gently put one finger inside of Alexis, gently stroking her, and watched as Alexis moved her hips in rhythm to it. Adding a second, Tyler then trailed a fingernail up Alexis' flat stomach and circled her breast. Alexis threw her head from side to side, pleading for more. Tyler added a third and started pumping faster, now pinching Alexis' nipple. The dark blonde cried out in pleasure.

Tyler smiled lovingly down at Alexis, pleased to know that she was the one giving Alexis pleasure. She leaned down, her raven locks trailing across Alexis' chest, and she took the second breast into her mouth, her hand still giving attention to the other while she pumped her fingers in and out even faster. Alexis was bucking her hips and arching her back for them to go in deeper.

"Oh, Tyler!" She screamed before releasing once more.

Tyler bit the breast in her mouth and squeezed the other with her hand. She was throbbing now but she wanted to finish pleasing Alexis first.

"Tyler… Tyler…" Alexis moaned.

Tyler jolted, biting down again, at the sudden feeling of Alexis stroking her. She looked upward.

"You… matter… too…" Alexis panted

Alexis started quickening her strokes until they were even with the ones that Tyler was giving to her. Tyler rocked her hips in rhythm with Alexis, nipping her breast every so often, and swirling her tongue around the nipple.

"You feel so good, Ty… so wonderfully sweet…"

Tyler released the breast, jolted, and let out a cry from the deepness in which Alexis' fingers had gone. She shuddered and orgasmed just then, her fluids mixing with Alexis' only a moment later, and Tyler pulled her fingers out. Alexis pulled out as well and they entwined their fingers over their heads, now grinding furiously, their breasts rubbing together, and their fluids making them able to grind faster.

Tyler's tongue snaked in and out of Alexis' mouth. Alexis then caught it and started to suck on it. Both moaned loudly and came simultaneously more than once. Tyler jerked her head back as they orgasmed again, this time screaming each other's names. Tyler collapsed on top of Alexis; the only sound was their panting and the movie still playing.

"That was fun," Alexis whispered hoarsely.

"Want to play again later?" Tyler asked hopefully.

Alexis kissed her, "Anytime, kitten."

Tyler sat up slowly, "Kitty wants playtime all the time."

"And you shall have whatever you desire." Alexis replied softly.

They kissed again, pecking their lips together a few times, before Alexis got on to her unsteady feet.

"I'm going to shower… want to join me?" Alexis said with a wicked grin.

Her kitten leapt to her feet, snatched her hand, and practically dragged Alexis into the bathroom.

**The End**

A/N: I am officially obsessed with this pairing.

Alexis x Tyler 4-Ever!

Yuri-Baka-Chan shall never die!

Mwhahaha!

Review the hotness!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
